1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a display device and more particularly, to a display device with a systematic back plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of electronic technology and the popularization of computer application, various portable electronic devices are generally used in our daily life. Laptop computers are popular and widely used due to the powerful information processing ability and the portable size/volume. On the other hand, in addition to components such as display panel and backlight module for displaying images, the display device of commercially available laptop computer usually has components such as camera and antenna for visual communication and Internet application.
As the prior art shown in FIG. 1, a display device 80 of a common laptop computer includes a systematic back plate 10, a backlight module 30, and a display panel 50. The systematic back plate 10 includes a first plate 11 and a second plate 12. The backlight module 30 is disposed in the first plate 11 and includes a light guide plate 31 and a light source 32. Components such as camera 60 and antenna are disposed in the second plate 12. In order to fix the backlight module 30 in the first plate 11, devices such a clamping device 99 or a reflecting cover are disposed to clamp the light source 32 as well as one end of the light guide plate 31. However, the disposing of the clamping device 99 will increase the material cost and the numbers of parts. In addition, the clamping device 99 has to be used with a frame 98, wherein the thickness of the display device is accordingly increased to receive the frame 98. It is disadvantageous for the display device 80 to get a thinner shape.